


Intervene

by loveandpeach



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeach/pseuds/loveandpeach
Summary: Killua was the only omega heir in Zoldyck family, and Illumi was responsible for find him a proper Alpha mate.The one he thought will be perfect is Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, 伊奇 - Relationship, 西奇
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

初次知道在四人之中有一位omega的时候，酷拉皮卡先是感到不可思议，随即又觉得“的确如此”。也许是因为他和雷欧利欧都没有实际接触过omega的经验，加之本身又都是Beta因此对此比较迟钝；而小杰则是因为没分化而对此根本一无所知，于是得知奇犽是omega——具体来说是揍敌客家的omega时，三个人不约而同地发出了不同意义的“欸！”。

“你这家伙…这……啊啊完全破坏了我对omega的幻想嘛！”雷欧利欧非常震惊地指着奇犽的鼻子。

“哈？说什么啊？”奇犽像炸毛的猫咪一样瞪了他一眼：“这不是超明显的吗？大叔的眼镜是盲人眼镜吗？”

“嗯……的确是，之前居然没发现。”酷拉皮卡稍加思索，不禁再次抱歉自己的观察确实不够仔细。即使抛开其他特质不说，奇犽纤细的脖子上那个黑色的颈环已经足够明显了，只是他一开始并没有察觉到那不单是一个昂贵的饰品。

因为尚且还是孩子的身体，所以看不出体型上的差异。从外表看来，他也不过是比小杰显更苍白、皮肤更细腻一些罢了。酷拉皮卡提出了疑问：“按照常理，你应该还没到分化的年纪吧？啊，如果冒犯了你的隐私，不回答也没有关系。”

“啊，无所谓。”奇犽毫不在意地回答道，双手枕着白绒绒的后脑勺：“我们家的人在一出生就做过了这样的检查。”

——而几乎是在知道了结果的同时，揍敌客家族就已经默认了奇犽将会是继承人的事实。

因为生育的天职而天然比Alpha和Beta更能忍受痛苦、对家人和后代本能的维护和因为生产而将变得更加强大的肉体和精神……杀手不是一个过分追求力量的职业，而揍敌客所需要的继承人更需要很多方面同样适配的优点，即使他们拥有身为Alpha的长子，但他们依然认为奇犽是最适合的人选。

伊路米在结束了一次两个月的任务之后回到家时，听闻母亲已经在他离开的日子里平安地完成了生产。糜稽出生的时候家里是什么样的气氛他已经没有印象了，但他敏锐地感觉到了这次异常的气息——至少父亲的脸上是带着满意的笑意的。他的三弟，唔……名字是「奇犽」吗？

他在心里咀嚼了一下，还无法有一些实质的判断。梧桐见他来到，恭敬地低下头：“欢迎回家，伊路米少爷。”

唔，梧桐看起来也很高兴啊。

伊路米从他打开的门走进去，微微惊讶于紧锁的房间里竟然是这种令人放松的奶香味。女仆正抱着他的弟弟，半睡半醒的小宝宝像一团被过度包裹的云朵一样，只露出一张白白软软的小脸蛋。从他红通通的鼻头看来显然是哭累了。对于如何照顾小婴儿显然比自己母亲更有经验的伊路米向比自己还高两个头的女仆伸出双臂，后者便自动自觉地把小少爷放进他的怀里，退到了一旁。

“Killu-”

小小的婴儿瞪大了眼睛，像两片小小的湖水一样盈光闪闪。突然间湖水里波纹荡漾，奇犽对他露出了一个纯粹的笑容，小小的温暖的手本能地触碰着他冰冷的脸颊。

如果此后的一切是一团混乱不堪且持续增熵的膨胀宇宙，那么爆炸的奇点就在这一秒钟。从他将这个柔软的不可思议的小omega拥入怀里的一刻，无需知道他生理上的报告，伊路米也能凭直觉从他那令人无法拒绝的气息里发现，这个小小的婴儿是揍敌客家近百年来第一个诞下的omega，这个温柔的奇迹此刻还那么小，那么脆弱，像一朵刚打开的小花苞，哪个笨手笨脚的仆人都可能瞬间让他受到重伤——此时因为陌生的、巨大的担忧而忘记了方才父亲嘴角上的笑容，伊路米不禁想到，这么脆弱的小生命在家中会得到重视和保护吗？

他抱着奇犽在房间里踱步的空档里已经组织好了语言，只是没想到母亲音量超标的激情立刻摧毁了他还没搭建好的心理准备。

“呀伊路米——！你已经见到你的弟弟啦？”基裘几乎尖叫地捂住了笑意：“你喜欢他吗？你喜欢奇犽吗？你看看，他是这么可爱又完美的一个omega呀，是不是？”

伊路米点点头。

母亲摸着弟弟软软的小脑袋，用一种仍在震撼中的奇妙语气喃喃自语：“真不敢相信…我们的继承人……哦，我的心因为太爱他又痛了。”

伊路米有些惊讶，不动声色地问道：“Killu也要接受训练吗？”

母亲点点头：“那当然了！伊路米。妈妈已经迫不及待了！”

伊路米有些苦恼地看着天真地眨着眼睛静静地看着妈妈的弟弟，庆幸他还只是这么小，尚且不明白父母亲已经做好的安排。而提前得知一切也没有令伊路米感觉到殊荣，平心而论，他并不讨厌严苛的训练，也许是因为Alpha的天性如此，他在任务中总是可以找到自己享受的支配感。可是如果这些事情要在奇犽身上重复一次甚至更加严酷——他发现自己并不很喜欢这个想法。

“啊、唔…唔！”

朝着母亲离开的背影咿咿呀呀地伸着一双小手的奇犽很快就因为失去了妈妈的气息而闹起了脾气，女仆和管家连忙上前想要帮助伊路米，后者却只是歪了歪头：“Killu的性格有点黏人呢。”

梧桐感觉到背后一滴冷汗滑进了衣领。

在揍敌客家的这些年他深深明白这话绝对说不上是一个赞美，因此想要伸出的双臂也只能硬生生地收在身侧，恭敬地低下头：“……这个，可能是因为奇犽少爷太想念夫人了。”

果然，妈妈应该是这几天来第一次过来看过弟弟吧。

伊路米并不是不能理解她的苦心，因为嘛，Killu真的是太可爱了，如果不小心让他予取予求的话，他就会变成一个黏人的长不大的孩子吧。

“Killu平时喜欢做什么？”伊路米盯着怀里的小婴儿。

“……”这么小的孩子，有限的活动也就是吃饱睡觉罢了，还远远不到“喜欢做什么”的程度。梧桐想了想，不知道怎样才算回答主人意有所指的问题——其实奇犽少爷的话只要有人陪着他就会很开心了。

“啊，糟糕，”伊路米把弟弟举起来：“要哭了。”

一瞬间，仿佛本能一般地，他立刻就学会了用自己的信息素安慰怀里小小的弟弟。他想起了自己几乎忘了一个显而易见的事实：想要得到一个omega，根本不需要做其他多余的事情，只要使用Alpha的信息素就可以了——当然，越珍贵的omega就只会接受越少的Alpha。

对于自己能不能被喜欢，伊路米抱着80%的自信和20%的不确定。但毕竟自己是跟父亲一样的Alpha，Killu应该不会讨厌才对。

“唔、唔唔…”小婴儿有些不确定地咬着手指，在强烈的信息素影响下好像冻住的鹌鹑一样，只是呆呆地睁大眼睛看着伊路米。和母亲相似的面容迷惑了他小小的心灵，但和母亲截然不同的侵略的气息又让他感到恐惧——要直到很久之后他才能明白这种感觉里夹杂的东西并不是恐惧可以概括的。但此时，出生仅一个月的奇犽只能乖乖地趴在他的怀里，安安静静，毫不反抗。

“看来奇犽少爷应该是很喜欢伊路米少爷呢。”

伊路米歪头打量了一下管家和女仆，想起来揍敌客家的下仆全部都是Beta。所以他们没有办法理解——“这是理所当然的吧。”

梧桐和女仆愣了一下，看着伊路米对着小婴儿旁若无人地说话，好像他唯一的听众能够听懂一样。

即使是被父亲驯养的猎犬，生下的幼崽也无法像奇犽一样立刻就理所当然地爱上它们还不熟悉的主人，他们的智商还不足以让他们理解恐惧和臣服的意义，尚且还会用小小的乳牙反抗着陌生的气息。而Killu——他在一开始就选择了放弃抵抗。这么怯懦又充满渴望的omega，杀死他比抬脚踩死一只蚂蚁还要容易，得到他的爱显然也不需要付出很大的代价，要说为什么——

“因为这是注定的事情。”

*

奇犽五岁的时候，伊路米得到了一个新的任务。

父亲用一贯的对大多数事情都不甚在意的口气和一种本应当无法同时出现却依然可以被感受到的慎重态度交代了这个任务——这意味着这是一个长期的家族战略，不需急于一时，但要求伊路米予以重视。

“伊路米。”父亲说：“去为我们的家族的继承人带来一个最合适的Alpha——我的意思是，合适。”

第一次，席巴感受到了长子身上无法抑制的杀气，他伸出手放在儿子的头顶，抚下那舞动的恐怖黑发：“怎么了，不愿意吗？”

伊路米静静地低下头，按捺住自己的杀意。在最初的失控后，十七岁的他开始在心里思考着这是一个什么样的嘱咐，然后——抬起一双没有一丝光亮的眼睛看着父亲。

“ ** **用完**** 之后，杀掉可以吗？”

席巴看了他一眼：“没错。”

两个揍敌客家的Alpha像角力的雄狮一样僵持着，伊路米首先移开了视线，不想再继续暴露自己的情绪。

“明白。但是，我有两个条件。

“一，这件事情只由我来负责。二，在我找到这些人选前，我来代替父亲成为Killu的Alpha。”

揍敌客的家主深深地看了他一眼，开口道：“可以。我希望不要让我等太久。伊路米，我相信你的判断。”

结束了一场权利交接仪式般的对话，伊路米转身离开父亲的房间。他瞥了一眼守在门口阻挡着他的去路的猎犬，它们立刻敏捷地为他让开了道路，他那冰冷而无波的双眼看向那只被同伴有意识地包围在最中间的母犬时，敏锐地发现作为一只体型流畅的猎犬而言，它的腹部也积攒了太多的重量——看来这位母亲很快就要生产了。

一瞬间伊路米闪过了想要杀了它的念头。

只是一只狗也配吗？

这种低贱的生物怎么会明白，为了给家族带来最优秀的继承人，他们每一个人要付出多少的代价。

这愚昧的生物竟然也配染指这样神圣的幸福。

“illuni？”在花园玩耍的奇犽看到伊路米的出现，立刻放下了手里的东西向他飞奔而来：“欢迎回家！”

伊路米扫了一眼在几米之外的卡娜莉亚，确认了她没有忘记自己的身份之后，淡淡地把目光放到了弟弟身上：“嗯。”

卡娜莉亚自始至终不敢抬头，但她可以感受到伊路米那令人压迫的气息好像不愿久留一样立刻消失了，接着就是奇犽追逐着他也离开了。前一刻还让奇犽全神贯注的玩具在伊路米出现的瞬间就被丢弃在了草地上，她默默地把它们捡起来，珍重地收好等待着归还。

“illuni。”奇犽在他身后艰难地追逐着他的步伐，央求他的关注般扯了扯他的裤腿：“你在生气吗？”

伊路米终于转过身来，像牵起一位小小的新娘一样冷冰冰地握住了他的手，奇犽又困惑又高兴地回握住他，仰着一张小脸望着与母亲面容相似的大哥。

生下了柯特和亚路嘉后，母亲的时间又被分割成了好几份——即便不是如此，基裘恐怕也不会时常在奇犽面前出现。好在奇犽也并不在意母亲的缺席，伊路米早取代了他的妈妈和父亲。

“Killu，以后我就是你的Alpha了。”

甚至更多。

奇犽眨了眨眼看着他，等待着哥哥的解释，但伊路米什么都没说，只是牵着他继续走。

“illuni…这是什么意思？”

伊路米握紧了他的手，好像他知道奇犽会问这个问题却还是因为意料之中的提问而感到更加厌烦。

“嗯…虽然现在说这些你可能不会明白。简而言之，”他蹲下来，平视着弟弟的眼睛，冷淡的黑眸紧紧地盯着他：“Killu…从现在开始——”

“你就是我的东西了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“illuni！”奇犽带着哭腔叫道，“我的牙……”

伊路米回过神，目光落到弟弟手上咬了一口的苹果上。那代表着纯然贞洁的果实露出了金黄的丰沛果肉和——一颗洁白幼小的牙齿。

奇犽注意到哥哥的脸色瞬间变得非常恐怖，但很快就恢复如常。他蹲下来双手捧住弟弟的脸颊，用拇指探进他的嘴巴里，有如外科医生一样严谨地抚摸着那幼儿的齿列，最后停在空缺的附近，淡淡地说：“这颗也要掉了。”成人的手指使本来就摇晃着的乳牙倍感压力，奇犽像炸毛的猫一样挣脱了哥哥的钳制。伊路米顺从地松开手，接过了他手中的苹果，将那颗乳牙取了出来。

奇犽并不是无常识、不知初潮的少女，他当然知道乳牙脱落是正常的事情，但属于自己的一部分突如其来地掉落了让他不可避免地感到了恐怖。可能是因为伊路米总是过分地在意他的健康，「失去一部分的身体」这种假设在他们的训练中，是在任何的情况下都不被允许去想象的。

“巧克力糖球要没收。”伊路米打了个响指，不到十秒钟内在他们身边的仆人们就会把家里肉眼可见的巧克力糖球没收。

“……什么！不要！等等！”奇犽看着下人们像一道烟一样消失，由惊愕到生气地抓住了大哥的裤腿，“太过分了！太过分了illuni！”

“我说过了，都怪Killu不好好刷牙。”伊路米不为所动，黑漆漆的眸子俯视着闹脾气的弟弟，“实际痛的是右上侧的那颗磨牙吧。”

奇犽心虚地扭开头：“反正……又不是什么大问题……”

“Killu如果不能拥有漂亮健康的牙齿，那可是大问题。”伊路米稍加思索，“啊，在恒牙萌出前，没有脱落的乳牙也要及时拔掉呢。营养也一定要充足，这样骨骼才能发育得更好。”他缓缓地将那毫无波澜的眼神定格在弟弟身上，“我会一直监视你的。”

“这种事情有什么所谓！Milluni不也经常蛀牙！”

伊路米淡淡地按住了弟弟的脑袋：“哦？Killu想变成Millu那样吗？”

才不想变成糜稽那只肥猪呢！奇犽立刻扭开头。

“真是任性呢，Killu。”

伊路米那双刚才才抚弄过奇犽的双手，像钳子一样打开了猎犬锋利的大嘴，像见识到了病人的顽固而不得不说出实话的医生一样，让奇犽看着那交错不齐的肮脏兽牙。

“这只狗已经无法从同伴的嘴巴里夺食了，这种低贱的哺乳动物一旦重要的武器和进食的工具都无法再使用就是死期了。”

那确实是相当恶心的一幕，浅粉色的牙龈上错落着黑色的斑点，焦黄甚至泛黑的兽牙长长短短地紧咬着，这可悲的丑态毫无疑问会使健康的生物本能地感觉到不悦。畏惧于主人恐怖的威严，猎犬一动不动地颤抖着，伊路米又开口：“Killu想变成这样吗？”

奇犽摇摇头。伊路米放开手：“这就对了。”

面无表情的揍敌客长子散发出了足以扭曲空间的气压，似乎连他身旁的空气都能发出令人头晕的蜂鸣。猎犬在他脚下发出了一声短促的悲鸣，声音来源的头部被一只脚狠狠踩碎。奇犽从那只脚往上看，像被蛛网紧紧粘住的小虫子一样，在伊路米漆黑的目光中无法动弹。

“因为我讨厌这种丑陋的东西，希望Killu千万不要变成这样呢。”

奇犽看着地上的尸体，缓缓地说：“我知道了……”

他不想变成一只难看又弱小的狗。他也无法否认，弱小的自己跟这只狗没有区别。

伊路米对于自己的指导再一次将弟弟带回正轨非常满意，但是双手都沾满了狗的涎液让他无法用实际的行动表达自己的欣慰。

“是吗，太好了。”

得到了满意的答复，他开始能够换上一种轻松的心态来俯视着这个令人怜爱的小脑袋——嘛，毕竟是omega，无法控制欲望也是理所当然的事情。妈妈怀上奇犽之前也是胃口大得不得了，omega的本能让他们为了孕育下一代会毫无节制地吸收一切，直到再也无法被装填更多的时候，满溢的部分就会诞生出新的生命。正因为如此才需要伊路米的存在，为了能让奇犽以正确的、最轻松的途径完成他的使命，Alpha强硬的介入对于毫无节制的omega可以说是尤为重要。这点即使是席巴本人也不见得会比伊路米更为公正，对幼子无形的偏心说不定会致使他作为父亲的仁慈突发奇迹般地出现，这种将会使得一切努力都半途而废的父爱是必须被禁止的，因此父亲也认同了伊路米作为奇犽的Alpha，对于他的管教方式既不约束也不过问。至于母亲，她如同洪水一般泛滥的偏心根本完全不适合参与到奇犽的教育中，在见识到了伊路米的用心良苦后，长辈们便更加确信了长子履行这一神圣职责的能力是毋庸置疑的。

同样对此抱有模糊的感受的奇犽对于自己被当做狗一样“以正确的方式来教育”这件事情并不感觉到冒犯，他小小的心里现在只有这个缺了的门牙，空溜溜的地方让他有种赤身裸体的幻觉。

“illuni……我什么时候会有新的牙？”

伊路米一步步走在他前面，慢慢地说：“很快了……很快就会有了，Killu。不过我倒不希望你长得太快呢，稍微感觉有点寂寞。”

在乳牙尽数被新牙所代替之时，他就不得不开始去寻找“适合的Alpha”了。对方将会用那充满邪欲的犬齿刺穿omega后颈柔软的腺体，像咬破贞洁的苹果一样吮吸他丰沛的汁液。他实在无法想象有什么人能配得上揍敌客家辛苦养育的这独一无二、女神也要互相争夺的金苹果。又或者，如果这样的Alpha真的能如同天生的两块契合的拼图一样出现在奇犽面前，他会不会因为嫉妒而强硬地以监护人之便将他最疼爱的omega从那个人身边带走？

不，那种几率小得就像篮球投进玻璃杯一样，像奇犽这样娇纵的、充满感情的omega在能容纳那一切之前就会像玻璃杯一样被击碎。那种过于汹涌的如同太阳一样热情的爱意是绝对不“适合的”——如果出现这样的人，即使出于监护人的考虑，他也不认为身为暗杀家族的揍敌客应该与之有任何形式的关联。

他会始终如一地帮助奇犽走向正确的道路的，即使这番苦心弟弟无法理解也没有关系。因为在正确的时间里，揍敌客家族几百年来在血液中流传下来的记忆一定会在奇犽身上觉醒，他会明明白白地理解自己不可违抗的命运，知晓自己作为揍敌客家的omega所存在是为了什么。

这些事情还很遥远，如今也才七岁的奇犽虽然已经拥有了超乎年龄的心性，但也绝无可能明白这个古老的家族是用什么样的目光在注视着他。不过没有关系，只要伊路米能为他铺下正确的道路，他所需要经受的痛苦就会少一些。

对，即使矫治的过程稍感痛苦，但跟最终完美的成果相比都不值一提。就算Killu用埋怨不理解的眼神仇视着他，伊路米的手也不会停下来。大哥总是知道什么是正确的。

*

“西索。”

“唔嗯？怎么了小伊♥︎”

“你的家人是怎样的？”

“哼嗯……”

“是无害的情报吧？怎样，用钱也不可以买到吗？”

“哦？……小气的你竟然要用钱买我的情报，呵呵，真有趣呢……”

“好奇？……嗯，好奇而已。”

“哎呀，可是你脸上可不是这么写的，我可是一清二楚哦……如果你找到了一个有趣的理由说不定我会告诉你一点点呢，呵呵。”

“是吗？你看到了什么？我的目的？”

“满脸写着‘交配’呢，好恐怖……如果想要跟我做爱的话直说不就好了，嗯哼♥︎……”

“这样啊。既然你猜对了，告诉你也无妨。我有一个omega弟弟。”

“哦呀……这可真是有趣的情报呢。我闻到了邪恶的味道了……”

“作为他的Alpha的我，正在寻找可以跟他……唔，交配的Alpha。不过，交配的过程我认为是毫无必要的，只要能取得Alpha优秀的精子就可以了。”

“哦……”

“这就是理由。”

“一本正经地在说一些讨厌的事情呢。呵呵……我对omega没什么兴趣呢，残念。不过，我觉得说不定有个人选会符合你的要求呢……”

“谁？”

“蜘蛛。”

“唔……你觉得我能在不跟他进行不必要的交手的前提下得到他的精子吗。”

“如果我赢了，可以帮你哦，免费♥︎”

“唔。那我也稍微调查一下这个人好了。多谢。”

“不客气，呵呵……我也听到了关于你的有趣的事情呢。难以想象有omega流着跟你一样的血液呢……他长得跟你很像吗？♥︎”

“嗯…奇犽的话可能更像父亲吧。”

“Killua……呵呵。我记住了。”

“再见，西索。”

“哦……这么早吗？接下来才是愉快的大人时间吧♥︎”

“你是指跟你决斗吗？对不起，我没有兴趣。现在是该刷牙的时间了。”

“？”

“巧克力糖球真是邪恶的东西。你说我去把他们公司的董事会全杀掉怎么样？”

“完全听不懂呢，不过我劝你不要这么做，呵呵……”

“是吗。那再见了，我还有重要的事情要做。”

“喔，再见♥︎”


End file.
